fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Generations
Mario Party Generations is an installament of Mario Party Series, includes many Game Boards, from Mario Party 1-DS, including many characters from the series. Story and Cutscenes As of it, in the Mushroom Kingdom, a time machine landed on the center, Mario and everyone finds out, then he appears Bowser that rants to everyone *Bowser: Mwhahahahahahah! Nice to present you guys! Enter this little time machine and see what it can do! Mwhahahahahah! *Toad: What? What is- *Bowser: Shut up! I know how to enter, here it goes *presses the button to enter the time machine*. And then, everyone is lost in the time portal, where you must press the button of every world to take. *Luigi: What we must do? *Toad: I don't know, but first we must finish all boards of every game, then we will defeat bowser. *Luigi: Alright. Then everyone must find out to defeat Bowser. Good Ending When Bowser is defeated over 10 times... *Bowser: NO!! IT'S NOT REAL TO DEFEAT ME!! *Toad: At least you are a loser. *Bowser: W-W-WHY?! *Luigi: Goodbye Bowser *kicks bowser out to the window*, i hope you will come back from us. *Bowser: *bowser screams* *Luigi: We did it, bowser is defeated, let's go home. *Toad: Yay! Bad Ending When Bowser is defeated over 9 times... *Bowser: Damn it! *Toad: We defeat you... *Bowser: HA! But this time, my secret weapon is going to shoot it right now! Too late! *bowser goes away* *Toad: We are doomed!! *Luigi: Run away!! *everyone runs away* Everyone has escaped the Warped Orbit, and Bowser shoot Mario's House. *Luigi: NOOOO!!! Mario's house has been destroyed! *Toad: Now what we can do? We are too late! To get a good ending, you need to complete Bowser's Warped Orbit under 6 minutes. Evil Ending When Bowser is defeated over 8 times... *Bowser: *screams like a demon* *Toad: That's it, bowser has been defea-AAAARRGHHHH!! *Luigi: What's going on? *Toad: Bowser...has sto....stolen...my...my....soul p...power.........uurrgh *dies* *Luigi: WHAT?! AAAARGHHH!! *Bowser: BWHHAHAHAHAHH!! I told you that i'm still alive!! *Luigi: what.....ha...have...yo....you...done....with...with....it......uurghh *dies* *Bowser: NOW I WILL TAKE OVER THE MARIO'S TEAM AND POSSESS IT!!!! Bowser has now defeated all the mario team, and possessed everyone, so Mario's Universe is posseded. Secret Ending When Bowser is defeated over 10 times in a random way... *Toad: Ha! Bowser is defeated randomly! *Luigi: HAHA! We won! *Bowser: You were all random guys! *Luigi: Now we can possess bowser's universe! *Bowser: What? Why my life has been swapped? *Luigi: Because we are the evil mario team! MWHAHAHAHAH!!! *Bowser: RUN AWAY!! Everyone is evil, bowser is very weaker than defeating...and the life is going to change it. Game Modes Party Mode Party Mode (AKA Story Mode) is the mode where you must go in a epic adventure to defeat Bowser, you will have to travel in time the 11 worlds, MP 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, DS and Advance. And after you beat all boards of all worlds, you will take the mysterious and newer board where Bowser lives. Mushroom Market Mushroom Market is the mode where you will buy over many things. From the past and the future. And it also includes newer items. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong (Mario Party 1-4 only) *Daisy *Waluigi *Boo *Bowser *Koopa Kid (AKA Mini Bowser) *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Toad *Toadette *Birdo *Dry Bones *Blooper *Hammer Brother Boards Mario Party 1: *DK's Jungle Adventure *Peach's Birthday Cake *Yoshi's Tropical Island *Wario's Battle Canyon *Luigi's Engine Room *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Bowser's Magma Mountain (Boss: Bowser with a Platform) *Eternal Star Mario Party 2: *Pirate Land *Western Land *Space Land *Mystery Land *Horror Land *Bowser Land (Boss: Bowser with a Cannon) Mario Party 3: *Chilly Waters *Deep Blooper Sea *Spiny Desert *Woody Woods *Creepy Cavern (Boss: Whomp) *Waluigi's Island (Boss: Millenium Star) Mario Party 4: *Toad's Midway Madness *Koopa's Seaside Soiree *Goomba's Greedy Gala *Boo's Haunted Bash *Shy Guy's Jungle Jam *Bowser's Gnarly Party (Boss: Bowser's Cube Lava Planet) Mario Party 5: *Toy Dream *Sweet Dream *Future Dream *Rainbow Dream *Undersea Dream *Pirate Dream *Bowser Nightmare (Boss: Bowser's Frightmare) Mario Party 6: *Towering Treetop *Faire Square *E. Gadd's Garage *Snowflake Lake *Castaway Bay *Clockwork Castle *Thirsty Gulch *Astro Avenue *Infernal Tower (Boss: Bowser's Pit Boss) Mario Party Advance (Same as Mario Party 2, but a different version): *Town *Desert *Seaside *Horror *Snow *Forest *Bowser's Castle (Boss: Bowser's Trap Floor) Mario Party 7: *Grand Canal *Pagoda Peak *Pyramid Park *Neon Heights *Windmillville *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno (Boss: Bowser's Lovely Lift) Mario Party 8: *DK's Treetop Temple *Goomba's Booty Boardwalk *King Boo's Haunted Hideaway *Shy Guy's Perplex Express *Koopa's Tyocoon Town *Bowser's Warped Orbit (Boss: Bowser with a Clown Car/SuperStar Showdown) Mario Party DS (As the playable character (example: Hammer brother), it should replace with other characters.): *Wiggler's Garden (Boss: Piranha Plant) *Toadette's Music Room (Boss: Whomp) *DK's Stone Statue (Boss: Dry Bowser) *Kamek's Library (Boss: Kamek/Magikoopa) *Bowser's Pinball Machine (Boss: Bowser's Block Party) Final Board: *Bowser's Nightmare of Time (Final Boss: Ultimate Bowser) Spaces Minigames Mario Party 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , DS and Advance Category:Mario Party Games